


Castor x Fluttershy - A (Fan)Sequel

by regrets



Category: 07-Ghost, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader fic - Freeform, ssexy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/pseuds/regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>castor was on a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castor x Fluttershy - A (Fan)Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit my d ude this is a r eader fic too have fuhn

it waz a d ark n storm nite i had just returnd from praying it w the boyz n i came bak to my room and [yn] was there all seductivly on my bad hey boy she said what are u doing in my room i asked suddnly i saw fluttersh sleepin behind her i went to my beetiful gf to 

 

 

im so fucking disgusted i cant go on

 

 

yiff

 

i yiffed my fuckign gf and then [yn] was like let have a treesome in labodor’s gardne i was like hell no [yn] u can eat my shit i m gon a fuc my gf in te garden u stay here and be a fuckgi losern shit and then i lefti could hear her screeming the nuns ran 2 m askig what happend i told thm i was gonna get laid and then i proceeded to proceed to the garden fluttershy was horny i oculd tell i was gettig pumped up my dude nad then i went to th garden and suffocated lab and he fainted and i took over hs gardn and suddnly [yn] jumped from the window!!!! holy shit i was getting so hard at the sight of [yn] magically transporting to the gardn she was coverd in blood and dyig i was sso impressed by her prerformecnce that i envited her to join our treesum she was lik eok and we went to th eg ardn and i ttok my okk no im not gonna write fporn btu u can j ust immagine o k and then i look ed up it was midnight we’d been yigffing in the garden for 2 months i noticed fluttdhsokc was on tgeh endge of deayh annd [yn]’s corpse was rotting andh so i gogt up to take a bathy bathy anhd i saw farau he wa s furrious i hayted him but i apologitd for murderig a pony andh a d edicated reader of myj smeyx fabfnfiction and hye was like fucık that my dude hwy didnt u iinvit me NSand i told him to kill himslf i’d rathyr stitk myn ass into a beehiv than fucı k that hhor se and ği wasledlk over to the churhc and stepped on lab’s u nconcoig bodyn i went tot he bathtrhrtom in m yn room and thtnere was lance brushign his teeh and he waz nakd ii askd him what he ws doign there he said he’d ben stukc ther for 2 moths i to dl hy im about my smexy yiffadvent ure hen got harrd anhd suddenly i wwas yiffinh hjim in the shower b ut it was very uncomfortable lanc didnt kno hw to yiff he was jus sidding ther scriiching i w was scratchgin his itchy back hhe kept tellign me he was horny then i llleft to the prayig place in hre chutch i noticd i was nakd so embararastingéé!!!!! tthen the archbithco came an i fuckd him too i was very sassitsfied wit my yiffs i wnt to th gardn to the gardn and i saw flutters she was bck from th dead!!! i startd cryig n told her abbout my peinful expeariearuences sh said its ok and we yiffed the end


End file.
